


A New Beginning

by toxicPatronus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7-9 year old antics, Childhood, Gen, Iwaizumi's parents mentioned, Oikawa's parents, oikawa's new in the neighborhood, they meet for the first time, they're literally next door neighbors in this because i'm a fucking dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicPatronus/pseuds/toxicPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru, king of dramatics, is moving to a new neighborhood. He doesn't like the idea at all, and what's worse, there's a storm the night before they leave. Clearly, this is a sign that they should just stay in their old house, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I last wrote a fic. A year, in fact. This was done for iwaoi week! The prompt was "Childhood." My thoughts when I was writing this is they're probably around 7-9 years old. I apologize for my lack of ability to create titles. And also summaries.  
> Thanks to Angie for reading this as I went along and helping to build up my confidence.  
> ((also i didn't really proofread this too much? Kinda glanced at it, I guess. If there are any mistakes, let me know!))  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! :)

The pitter-patter of the rain consistently sounding from the roof alerted the house’s inhabitants to the storm outside, not that they needed the notice. It had been pouring for hours, interrupting the child’s time playing outside and souring his mood in the process. Now, it was not only late, it was dark as well. The curtains had been drawn aside in the boy’s bedroom to let some light in earlier in the day, and he hadn’t bothered to turn his light on when he shuffled into his room after dinner. The room was pitch-black, and the little boy’s mood reached a record low.

_Great_ , the boy thought to himself, _the night before we move and it’s stormy outside_. Eyes flickering to the clock on his bedside table, the boy found that it was now 8:32 pm. Groaning, he flopped onto his bed, staring at his ceiling. He never particularly liked the rain.

He had just been drifting off to sleep when suddenly a tremendous clap of thunder reverberated throughout the house, and a brilliant strike of lightning accompanied it. Oikawa jolted awake, eyes flying open in a mad panic. Grabbing his blanket, he curled his small body into a ball and hid under his covers, trying to steady his racing heart.

_I’m not scared_ , he thought, _it was just surprising is all!_

The rain grew louder and more persistent, intent on keeping Oikawa awake throughout the night. The wind decided to pick up speed as well, rattling the shingles on the roof and the wind chimes that hung off of it.

The old hinges on his door creaked as it was opened, just enough to let a bit of light in from the hallway.

“Tooru?”

The voice that called his name from the other side of the door was concerned, and he immediately relaxed at the sound of it. His mother always knew when he needed her most, even if he was unwilling to admit it.

Peering into her son’s room, Oikawa’s mother looks around to locate her son. As her eyes land on the bundle of a blanket on the child’s bed, she smiles and pushes the door open further.

“Are you okay sweetie?”

Hearing his mother again prompts him to poke his head out from under the blanket, turning to look at her and let her know that he’s okay.

“I’m fine m—”

Another loud boom of thunder rattles the house, and Oikawa retreats into the safety of his covers. Chuckling at her son’s antics, Mrs. Oikawa walks further into the room and sits on her son’s bed, taking him into her arms and pulling the blanket off of his head. Once she can see his face again, she’s running her fingers through his hair in an effort to soothe him. She knows he wants to pretend he’s not actually afraid of the storm, so she doesn’t say anything, just holds him.

Oikawa was pouting, and she laughed, a warm, wonderful sound that Oikawa always swore was like music. As she continued to stroke his hair and hug him, she heard a faint mumble come from her son.

“What was that?”

“Why do we have to move anyways? There’s a major storm tonight, isn’t that a bad sign? Can’t we just stay here?”

Ah, there it was. The real reason he had been so glum today. Stifling another laugh, his mother replied.

“Dear, this house is old and starting to fall apart and your father was just transferred to a different office. Our new home will be much closer, so he can be home quicker after work and spend more time with us. You’ll make new friends, don’t worry about it.”

As his pout turned into a scowl, she couldn’t help but laugh in earnest.

“C’mon Tooru, just give it a chance. Who knows, maybe we’ll live near someone your age? Now it’s late, you need to get some shut-eye before the big move.”

He stared up at her with big, imploring eyes. Silently asking her the question he refused to voice aloud.

“Oh alright, I’ll tell you a story.”

As she spoke of far away kingdoms and a handsome prince named Tooru, the little boy quietly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, a smile gracing his features as he forgot about the storm and only dreamt of magic.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The car ride seemed to drag on forever. If you asked Oikawa, he’d probably throw his arm over his eyes and groan about how he was trapped in the car for days, dying of boredom and withering away. If you asked his mother, she’d say he was prone to theatrics, and in truth they were in the car for about 3 hours.

When they finally rolled to a stop in front of their new house, Oikawa took one look out the window, unfastened his seatbelt, and bolted out of the car. Whooping and hollering; he ran onto the grass and flopped down, immediately making mock snow-angels among the grass. At the sound of his mother’s voice, he picked himself off the ground and went to her side to help bring some of the boxes into their new home.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Several hours and a good nap later, the car was finally unpacked. Lunch had been served, and Oikawa was feeling a little bit better about the whole moving thing. That is, until his mother tried to get him to get out of the house.

“Come along, Tooru, we’re going to go greet the neighbors!”

Eyes widening to the size of saucers, Oikawa felt his blood run cold. There was _no way_ he’d be meeting _anybody_. Infamous pout securely in place, Oikawa folded his arms, huffed, and stomped his foot on the ground.

“I don’t wannaaaaa” he whined, sticking his tongue out for extra dramatic effect.

His mother chuckled, clearly amused at his troubles.

“Now, dear, don’t be like that. What if you meet a new friend? You don’t want to be alone now, do you?”

Suspiciously, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. When he determined that she harbored no ill intent, he begrudgingly shuffled closer to her, silently showing he would accompany her but that he was not happy about it. Slipping his hand into his mother’s, the two of them, along with his father, headed out the door and towards their neighbor’s house.

His father knocked his fist against the door, two sharp, quick knocks before stepping back slightly. Oikawa subconsciously started inching behind his mother, internally afraid of this new encounter. As the door was opened and his parents began speaking with their new neighbors and getting introductions out of the way, Oikawa quickly became lost in thought. Gently, his mother tugged his hand and led him inside the house, and he only became aware of his surroundings once again as he heard the soft click of the door being shut.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the hallway upstairs. Five sets of eyes trained themselves on the stairs, and a few moments later, a young boy with spiky black hair approached the top step. As he scanned the new faces from where he stood, his mother beckoned him down the stairs.

Once the new boy joined the group, the adults decided that the boys could entertain themselves, and they headed to sit at the table and talk over some tea. The two boys now stood alone, facing each other, both staring at the ground.

Plucking up his courage, Oikawa made sure his best smile was in place before lifting his head to look at the other boy. Eyes alight, he held out his hand.

“Hi! I’m Oikawa Tooru!” he chirped. The boy stared at him and fidgeted in his spot. After some contemplation, he seemed to reach a decision, and tentatively placed his hand in Oikawa’s.

“I’m… Iwaizumi… Hajime…” the boy slowly worked out. He seemed to be piecing his thoughts together as he went.

Oikawa grinned and shook the boy’s hand happily.

“Nice to meet you Iwa-chan!”

The boy, Iwa-chan now, seemed a bit irked by that comment, but it didn’t show too well through his nervous exterior. Desperate for something to talk about, Oikawa scanned the room, looking for something that might catch his interest. Looking back at the stairs, he noticed an abandoned volleyball, and his eyes lit up.

“You play volleyball?” He pointed at the ball excitedly, eyes shining with true joy. He didn’t have many friends back home—at his old house—that played the sport.

Slowly, the boy nodded, and once again opened his mouth to speak.

“Yeah, I started getting into it recently. I was practicing upstairs earlier, but then I crashed into a wall…” Iwaizumi nervously scratched his arm as he said this, clearly uncomfortable about his mistake.

Oikawa started laughing, clearly enjoying the thought of this boy running into a wall as he tried to hit the volleyball. He laughed so hard that soon he was doubled over and clutching his sides; tears leaking out of his eyes and down his face.

Annoyed, Iwaizumi huffed at him, offended that Oikawa was taking this much pleasure in his misfortune.

“Hey! You probably weren’t all that great when you first started!”

When Oikawa finally regained his composure, he saw that Iwaizumi seemed to be pouting, arms crossed and scowl set across his face. Unable to resist, Oikawa poked him between his eyes, right above his nose.

“Iwa-chan! Didn’t you know if you pout too long you’ll make your face all wrinkly? You wouldn’t want to look wrinkly now, would you?”

Iwaizumi’s face started coloring a marvelous shade of red and he spluttered indignantly. As he fumbled to come up with a retort, Oikawa smiled to himself, pleased with meeting this new person. He was starting to feel quite at home in this neighborhood, and he could tell that he and Iwaizumi would be good friends.

_Maybe this new house wouldn’t be so bad, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I headcanon Oikawa as a MAJOR Momma's boy. Also I feel like Iwaizumi would be really shy when he was little, but once he was around Oikawa long enough and got used to him, he wasn't afraid to show his annoyance.


End file.
